


I was scared, tired and under-prepared, but I'll wait for you

by Elysya, MichelaGuerra1895



Series: Fem!lock verse [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual!Sherlock, F/F, Fem!John - Freeform, Fem!Sherlock, Gender or Sex Swap, Questioning!John
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysya/pseuds/Elysya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelaGuerra1895/pseuds/MichelaGuerra1895
Summary: Joan ha smesso di andare dalla psicologa, le sedute non le servono più: ormai ha capito chi è e cosa vuole, o meglio pensava di averlo capito, ma una ragazza nuova metterà sottosopra la sua vita nel modo migliore possibile.- Ciao, sono Joan.-Sherlock.





	1. Parte I

Non era la prima volta che andava da una terapista. Quattro anni prima, quando aveva quattordici anni, sua madre l'aveva spinta ad andare dalla dottoressa Ella Thompson in seguito al divorzio tra lei e il padre di Joan. La ragazza poteva sembrare forte e stoica - sapeva che tra i suoi genitori era finita da tempo - ma soffriva in ogni caso del distacco definitivo avvenuto tra di loro. La dottoressa l'aveva, con sua grande sorpresa, aiutata a superare il trauma del distacco, e dopo la loro ultima sessione entrambe credevano che non si sarebbero mai più incontrate di nuovo; la bocca di Joan accennò un sorrisetto ironico al pensiero. Ovviamente ai tempi non poteva immaginare cosa le sarebbe successo una volta incontrato una coetanea di nome Sherlock Holmes.

 

 

Il primo incontro era avvenuto all'inizio dell'anno scolastico, più precisamente a lezione di chimica. Joan aveva già visto quella ragazza, il primo giorno di scuola, fuori dall’edificio: era seduta tranquillamente su una panchina, aspettando che la campanella suonasse, quando il suo sguardo fu catturato da una figura slanciata ed elegante, impossibile da ignorare. Non ascoltando più la musica che le cuffiette trasmettevano, Joan osservò attentamente quella ragazza dai capelli ricci e corvini, la pelle eterea e il vestiario sobrio ma raffinato. Una bellezza sublime e altrettanto difficile da definire a parole; provare a disegnarla era ancora più impraticabile, Joan ci aveva provato più volte, ma ogni descrizione impallidiva in confronto al soggetto esaminato.

Stava scrivendo di lei sul suo diario mentre aspettava che la prima lezione di chimica dell'anno iniziasse, quando vide l'oggetto della sua totale ammirazione sedersi accanto a lei. Chiuse immediatamente il diario e, dopo un'occhiata veloce in giro, capì che quella ragazza si era seduta accanto a lei solo perché non c'erano altri posti. -Ciao, sono Joan, - disse, pentendosi subito dopo di aver tentato di far conversazione con qualcuno che effettivamente aveva visto solo qualche giorno prima.

-Sherlock, - replicò lei, allungando la mano; Joan notò subito che era affusolata ed elegante.

\- E’ il tuo primo anno qui? - domandò Joan, ricordandosi di non aver mai visto Sherlock - che nome stranamente appropriato, pensò - gli anni precedenti.

\- E anche l’ultimo, - rispose l’altra con uno sguardo vagamente incuriosito. Joan stava pensando a cosa avrebbe potuto aggiungere, ma il professor Smith [1] entrò in classe, facendo calare così il silenzio e sparire ogni possibile proseguimento di conversazione.

 

 

-Joan! E’ un piacere rivederti, - salutò la dottoressa Thompson appena vide la ragazza seduta nella sala d’attesa. - Ovviamente se sei qui sarà sicuramente successo qualcosa e mi dispiace, Joan, però è bello rivederti dopo tanto tempo, - aggiunse, rendendosi conto che la scelta di parole precedente non era appropriata.

-Buon pomeriggio, dottoressa, - rispose Joan. Notò che la donna davanti a lei non era cambiata di una virgola.

\- Entra pure, - disse la terapista, spostandosi per permetterle di entrare nello studio.

-Al telefono sei stata molto vaga, quindi andrò dritta al punto se non ti spiace. Cos’è successo? - chiese la donna, dopo essersi seduta di fronte a Joan.

\- Una ragazza, - rispose l’altra, dopo averci pensato attentamente. Vedendo che la dottoressa aveva assunto un’espressione agitata, aggiunse precipitosamente: - No, non si allarmi, non mi ha fatto niente di male. Tutt’altro.

 

 

Se non avesse tardato tanto, probabilmente in quel momento non sarebbe stata alla ricerca di un posto libero per sedersi e mangiare un pasto che, contro ogni aspettativa, sembrava promettente. Gli anni precedenti fortunatamente aveva sempre avuto qualcuno a tenerle il posto, ma in quel momento era sola. Sbuffò, alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi per cercare di capire se in fondo ci fosse un po’ di spazio per lei. Ed effettivamente c’era, accanto a Sherlock. Senza pensarci ulteriormente, si diresse verso di lei.

-Ciao! Al suo saluto la ragazza mora spostò lo sguardo dalla finestra dalla quale stava osservando la strada, a lei e appena si ricordò chi fosse, sorrise brevemente.

-Posso sedermi qui? Non c’è più posto, - spiegò Joan.

-Oh, certo, - rispose Sherlock, spostando la borsa con la quale aveva occupato il posto che Joan aveva individuato.

\- Non hai preso nulla? - osservò Joan, notando che davanti alla ragazza non c’era il classico vassoio, bensì un quaderno nero chiuso.

\- La digestione mi rallenta, - si limitò a rispondere lei. Volse lo sguardo verso Joan e aggiunse: - Probabilmente dovrei specificare che solitamente mangio il necessario, ma al momento sono impegnata a pensare, e il cibo frenerebbe il corso delle mie riflessioni.

\- Capito. - Joan annuì, registrando mentalmente il tutto. - Quindi sei una persona molto riflessiva?

\- Il cervello è l’unica parte che conta, il resto è solo un trasporto. [2]

\- Non succede spesso che qualcuno la pensi così.

\- Le persone cosa pensano di solito?

\- Non credo di poter parlare per tutti, ma in questa scuola le persone si preoccupano molto della loro apparenza e tentano in ogni modo di tenersi vicini i loro fidanzati, o le loro fidanzate.

\- Non lo trovi noioso?

\- Non hai un ragazzo, quindi?

\- No, non è il mio genere.

\- Oh… hai una ragazza allora? Il che va bene. [3]

\- Lo so che va bene. E’ che non mi interessano le persone in _quel_ modo.

\- Oh, okay. - rispose Joan, cercando di non essere confusa dalla precisazione: "in _quel_ modo" invano.

 

 

-Da quello che mi hai raccontato finora non mi sembra che Sherlock abbia fatto qualcosa di male,- osservò la dottoressa Thompson.

-No, infatti, anche se qualche giorno dopo ho pensato davvero di averla tediata con tutte quelle domande, anche se non l'ha dato a vedere.

-Perché?

 

 

\- Sherlock? - disse Joan, smettendo di mangiare e appoggiando la forchetta sul piatto. Era passata una settimana da quando avevano conversato per la prima volta in mensa, e ancora non riusciva a capire cosa avesse inteso l'altra ragazza quando aveva detto che non le interessavano e persone “in _quel_ modo”. E non capire la frustrava. Normalmente non si faceva così tanti problemi se non aveva compreso un particolare di una persona appena conosciuta, ma con Sherlock era diverso, lo sentiva. E non sapeva come comportarsi.

-Sì? - rispose la ragazza, voltandosi verso Joan.

\- La scorsa settimana... quando hai detto che non sei interessata alle persone in quel modo... cosa intendevi dire esattamente?

\- Intendevo dire che sono asessuale, Joan. - rispose Sherlock, con lo stesso tono annoiato che avrebbe utilizzato per parlare del tempo che faceva fuori. [4]

-Come? Sei... ah. Uh.

-Risparmiami le frasi idiote proposte ogni volta che una persona dice non solo di non essere etero, ma anche di non provare attrazione sessuale, le ho sentite davvero tutte, non ce n'è il bisogno.

\- No, no, non fraintendermi, in realtà sono... sollevata? - rispose Joan, con una nota incerta sull'ultima parola.

-Sollevata? - replicò Sherlock, inarcando le sopracciglia, ma rilassandosi sulla sedia e smettendo di essere in guardia.

-Pensavo l'avessi detto per allontanarmi.

-E perché dovrei?

Joan tacque per qualche secondo, poi sorrise brevemente e annuì. - Già, perché dovresti?

 

 

-Non capivo perché mi sentissi così sollevata, la conoscevo da solamente una settimana, avevamo parlato poco, non avevo motivi per pensare che tra di noi sarebbe nato alcun tipo di rapporto.

-Però ci speravi, e temevi che non accadesse.

\- Sì.

-Alla fine è accaduto, o sbaglio? Non saresti qui altrimenti, vi siete conosciute a Settembre, ormai è Dicembre.

\- Infatti ci siamo conosciute meglio e direi che adesso siamo amiche.

\- Ma...?

Joan si prese qualche minuto, e la dottoressa Thompson attese pazientemente.

\- Vede, fin dal primo momento che l'ho vista, mi sono sentita catturata da lei, dalla sua apparenza. E quando ho iniziato a conoscerla meglio, ho cominciato a sentirmi attratta non solo da come appariva, ma anche da come era caratterialmente. Desidero parlare con lei, o semplicemente stare con lei in silenzio, quando non siamo insieme. Io... non pensavo di potermi sentire in questa maniera, pensavo di, non so, essere come lei. E invece mi sento come un pianeta irresistibilmente attratto dalla sua stella. Scusi il romanticismo, però è così...

\- Nessun problema, Joan. Quindi tu credevi di essere asessuale?

\- Sì.

-E poi è arrivata Sherlock.

-Sì.

-Posso chiederti se hai mai provato attrazione sessuale nei confronti dei ragazzi?

-Mai provata.

-E puoi dire lo stesso per le ragazze?

Joan aprì la bocca, ma poi si fermò. Sì che si era sentita attratta dalle ragazze, prima di Sherlock. Se ne rendeva conto ora, dopo mesi di introspezione e di totale ignoranza sui suoi sentimenti, su una parte della sua persona. Si sentì colpita violentemente dalla rivelazione, come se avesse appena ricevuto uno schiaffo.

-Joan... - La dottoressa Thompson iniziò a parlare chinandosi leggermente verso di lei. - Se non ricordo male mi avevi detto che tua madre aveva avuto problemi con un vostro parente che era uscito allo scoperto e si era dichiarato gay… è successo qualcosa di simile durante questi quattro anni?

\- Due anni fa, - iniziò la ragazza, che si interruppe per tossicchiare, ancora in fase di realizzazione - Due anni fa, mia sorella Harriet ha fatto coming out con noi. Ha detto che stava da qualche mese con una ragazza che aveva conosciuto a scuola, che non le importava di quel che nostra madre pensava di lei. Nostro padre ci ha sempre lasciato libere, è nostra madre il vero problema, come avrà capito quando sono venuta da lei quattro anni fa.

\- Immagino che lei abbia reagito male.

\- Oh, dottoressa. È un eufemismo. Harriet si è trasferita qualche tempo dopo, non riusciva a reggere la tensione che calava ogni volta che lei e nostra madre erano nella stessa stanza.

-E tu come hai vissuto tutto questo?

\- Sotto sotto ero felice per mia sorella perché aveva accettato se stessa e aveva trovato il coraggio di essere chi è, nonostante nostra madre; allo stesso tempo mi sentivo attaccata personalmente dalla posizione presa da chi dovrebbe sostenere le proprie figlie, era come se fossi stata io a dirle che mi piacevano le ragazze e avessi ricevuto una porta in piena faccia.

-E ti sei persuasa di non essere attratta dalle ragazze, ma non volendo fingere di stare dietro ai ragazzi, ti sei convinta di essere asessuale e hai sepolto quei sentimenti, che quando riemergevano venivano puntualmente ignorati.

Joan ingoiò il groppo che le si era formato in gola durante l'ipotesi della terapista.

\- Lei sa che fino ad ora pensavi di essere asessuale?

\- No, non ne abbiamo mai parlato dopo quel chiarimento. È sinceramente disinteressata a parlare di questi argomenti, e la comprendo. Prima di conoscerla, ero, pensavo di essere sicura di chi fossi e sono andata avanti, senza seminare casini in giro. In fondo a chi dovrebbe importare? È come se dicessi che a me non piace andare in montagna e lei preferisse rimanere in città. Ma ora a me importa solo sapere chi sono davvero, e cosa dovrei fare con Sherlock. Mi piace davvero il rapporto che c'è tra di noi, è totalmente nuovo per me, ma mi sembra di mentirle non dicendole che in realtà lei per me è più di un'amica. Però ho paura di ricevere un rifiuto.

\- Hai mai provato a considerare che sì, è asessuale, ma vorrebbe avere relazioni?

\- Sembra troppo disinteressata a riguardo.

\- Hai detto prima che ti aveva risposto di risparmiarle le frasi stupide che gli etero solitamente dicono a chi non lo è, dato che ne aveva sentite abbastanza.

\- Sì, è così.

\- E se si mostrasse così disinteressata alle relazioni di qualunque tipo proprio per questo? In fondo non hai agito anche tu allo stesso modo? Ti sei chiusa in te stessa, credendo di non provare determinati sentimenti. E se lei volesse relazioni romantiche ma non lo desse a vedere perché non vuole essere ferita? Normalmente la gente cosa fa quando scopre che il proprio partner non vuole avere certi contatti fisici?

\- Allontana il partner.

\- Esattamente.

\- Quindi... Lei crede che a Sherlock non dispiacerebbe avere una relazione?

\- Non la conosco, però questa eventualità c'è. Noi umani siamo incredibilmente imprevedibili, anche su questi piani. Alcuni sono chi sono per tutta la loro vita, altri invece ignorano parti della propria identità e quando le rivedono le scoprono mutate o immutate. Altri ancora invece normalmente non sono in un certo modo, ma arriva quella persona, o quelle persone, dipende, che costituiscono l'eccezione. La gente solitamente crede che le preferenze siano scelte, che queste variazioni dell'identità siano decisioni prese forse per capriccio. In realtà la vera, unica decisione è accettarsi per quello che si è, e vivere senza vergogna. Anche le più piccole variazioni naturali, che non sono né miglioramenti né peggioramenti. Sono variazioni e basta.

\- Le devo parlare, allora.

\- Non hai più paura di un rifiuto?

\- Certo che ce l'ho, ma come dice la canzone: _if you never try you'll never know_ , giusto? [5]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Non infartate, il professor Smith non è Culverton, bensì John. E’ un riferimento a Doctor Who.  
> [2] Ho ripreso la frase dalla scena del ristorante dell’ unaired pilot, che a sua volta riprende la frase «I am a brain, Watson. The rest of me is a mere appendix» presente in L’avventura della Pietra di Mazarino/del diamante giallo di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, tradotta dalla Newton Compton con «Io sono un cervello, Watson. Il resto del mio corpo non è che una semplice appendice».  
> [3] Ho ripreso la scena del ristorante sia dall’ unaired pilot, che potete trovare nei dvd oppure su Dailymotion e consiglio vivamente la visione, che da A Study in Pink.  
> [4] Nel caso non sappiate cosa significhi essere “asessuale”, vuol dire non provare attrazione sessuale verso alcun genere. Altre spiegazioni che esulano da questa definizione sono falsissime.  
> [5] Citazione diretta da Fix You dei Coldplay. La traduzione è “ma se non provi non lo saprai mai”.  
> 


	2. Parte II

Joan ci provò una settimana più tardi. D'altra parte aveva bisogno di tempo per adeguarsi alla nuova consapevolezza acquisita grazie a quell'unica seduta con la dottoressa Thompson. Non sapeva ancora se parlarne con sua madre o meno: certamente la rabbia che provava nei confronti di Harriet era diminuita, ma non parlava della primogenita con i migliori toni. Si era però ripromessa di parlarne con la sorella, qualunque fosse stato il risultato.

****

\- Nero, con latte e senza zucchero. Giusto? - chiese Sherlock, porgendo una tazza di tè a Joan, seduta su una poltrona nel salotto del 221B di Baker Street.

\- Sì, grazie. - rispose lei, prendendo la tazza e appoggiandola sul tavolino che divideva la poltrona su cui era seduta e la poltrona su cui adesso sedeva Sherlock, di fronte a lei.

\- I tuoi non ci sono?

\- No, saranno via per qualche giorno. Lavoro. - rispose Sherlock.

\- Mycroft?

\- Idem. Non fare quello sguardo triste.

\- Che sguardo triste?

\- Quello che fai ogni volta che capisci che sono sola a casa. E non è tecnicamente vero, dato che al momento ci sei anche tu, - spiegò Sherlock con un piccolo sorriso.

\- Hai ragione anche tu, - annuì Joan. - Però mi dispiace saperti sola.

\- Beh, sono abituata. Non è esattamente la prima volta, e sai che preferisco stare da sola piuttosto che con persone che non tollero granché. Non potrei nemmeno chiederti di stare qui ogni volta che i miei sono via, - affermò Sherlock, che però parve non totalmente sicura dell'ultima parte. - Ecco, a proposito, volevo dirti una cosa.

\- Ti ascolto. - Joan prese un sorso di tè, che nel frattempo si era intiepidito, e rimase in silenzio.

\- Joan, ti ho detto di essere asessuale, - cominciò a parlare Sherlock, dopo averla osservata attentamente e annuendo impercettibilmente.

Joan fece segno di sì con la testa, confusa. 

\- Però non mi dispiacerebbe per nulla stare con te, romanticamente. Se a te va bene. Però niente sesso, sono irremovibile.

Joan sbatté le palpebre.  _ Cosa?! _

\- Ma... cosa ne sai tu di quello che io provo per te?

\- Non è fisica quantistica. Sei andata in terapia perché quando mi hai conosciuta sei andata in confusione totale e hai raggiunto la conclusione che ti piacciono le ragazze. 

\- Come...?

\- Una deduzione, tutto qui, - spiegò Sherlock, guardandola.

Joan aprì e chiuse le labbra un paio di volte, sentendo una rabbia irrazionale crescere dentro di lei, poi si alzò e se ne andò, senza proferire parola. Non si fermò neanche quando sentì l'amica chiamarla dal piano di sopra.

Decisamente non si aspettava che andasse così.

****

Era passato qualche giorno dall'ultima conversazione che aveva avuto con Sherlock, poi non l'aveva più vista,  Joan se ne rese conto mentre camminava velocemente e con passo deciso per uno dei corridoi della scuola, sperando di incontrare quella ragazza che non smetteva un attimo di sorprenderla.

Appena tornata a casa da Baker Street, aveva riflettuto su quello che era successo. 

_ La delicatezza non è nel suo stile, però poteva fare un'eccezione per me. _

_ Sherlock sa. E non le dispiacerebbe. _

_ Non le dispiacerebbe. _

La rabbia presto venne sostituita da una sensazione di sollievo, anche se si rese conto che dall'esterno la sua reazione non era stata positiva, anzi. Probabilmente Sherlock aveva pensato di aver sbagliato la deduzione, ma soprattutto che Joan non volesse più avere a che fare con lei. Doveva rimediare.

\- Sherlock! -chiamò ad alta voce, riconoscendo quella figura che ormai aveva memorizzato. La ragazza in questione si fermò e si voltò verso la fonte della voce che aveva subito riconosciuto.

\- Joan? - rispose, un po' sorpresa. 

\- Ti devo parlare a proposito dell'altro giorno. Però non qui, - disse Joan, che attraversò la porta che andava per il cortile, seguita da Sherlock.

\- Joan mi dispiace per l'altro giorno, mi dispiace averti ferita in qualsiasi modo, ho sbagliato tutto. Spero tu possa perdonarmi, - disse Sherlock appena si ritrovarono faccia a faccia.

\- In realtà la deduzione era più che corretta ma non sei stata esattamente...

\- Delicata.

\- Per niente, no, - confermò Joan, abbassando un attimo lo sguardo. - Quindi lo pensavi davvero? Che vorresti stare con me?

\- Certo. E... tu vorresti stare con me? - chiese Sherlock, fissando i suoi occhi azzurro pallidi in quelli blu di Joan.

\- Oh mio Dio, sì.

\- Però sei sicura? Non stavo scherzando quando ho detto che non voglio alcuni contatti fisici e...

\- Per quanto io sia attratta in  _ quel  _ modo da te, ciò che mi interessa è stare con te, non mi importa la modalità. Davvero, - aggiunse Joan, notando che lo sguardo di Sherlock era ancora dubbioso. - Non farei nulla per farti sentire sbagliata o non abbastanza, sei meravigliosa esattamente così come sei e non vorrei che cambiassi di una virgola.

Aveva appena finito di parlare che non fece in tempo a realizzare che Sherlock l'aveva stretta nell'abbraccio più forte che avesse mai ricevuto. Sbatté un attimo le palpebre e poi sollevò le braccia per ricambiare la stretta. Dopo lunghi secondi Sherlock si scostò e appena le due ragazze notarono che avevano i volti molto vicini, sorrisero imbarazzate.

\- Stando ai film spazzatura che mia madre mi costringe a vedere questo è il momento in cui i due protagonisti si baciano, ma non mi sembra il nostro caso, quindi... - disse velocemente Sherlock, non sapendo bene cosa fare.

-Mi accompagni all'armadietto? Devo prendere i libri per la prossima lezione. - rispose Joan, tendendo la mano verso di lei.

-D'accordo. - disse l'altra, prendendogliela subito, e insieme andarono verso l'armadio di Joan.

********  
  


**Dottoressa Ella Thompson:**

Ciao Joan! Allora, com'è andata?

**Tu** :

Buongiorno dottoressa! Tutto bene, la ringrazio infinitamente per l'aiuto!

**Dottoressa Ella Thompson:**

Nessun problema, sono felicissima per voi due! Ti auguro buon Natale!

Joan sorrise all'augurio della terapista. Finalmente era Natale. Ricambiò velocemente il saluto e fece per mettere a posto il cellulare, quando le arrivò un'altra notifica. Un messaggio da Sherlock.

****

**Sherlock** :

Risulterà molto sospetto agli occhi di tua madre, ma verresti a casa mia?

****

**Tu** :

Certo, sai che non devi neanche chiederlo!

Continuiamo a vedere Doctor Who? Compro qualcosa da mangiare?

**Sherlock[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=29ndulx):**

Sì a Doctor Who, riesci a passare da Tesco a prendere l'Instant Hot Chocolate [5]?

**Tu:**

L'hai già finita? Allora hai capito anche tu che è buona! Sono fierissima di te.[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=331hysz)

****

**Sherlock[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=29ndulx):**

Il cuore sbrilluccicoso no.

**Tu** :

Ti ho fatto dire "sbrilluccicoso", oddio.

**Sherlock** [](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=29ndulx):

Non gioire troppo.

**Tu** :

Appena arrivo pretendo che tu dica "sbrilluccicoso".

**Sherlock** [](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=29ndulx):

Scordatelo.

**Tu** :

E allora non ti porto la cioccolata calda.

**Sherlock** [](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=29ndulx):

... va bene. Sei tremenda. 

_ But I love you all the same. _

**Tu:**

_ I love you too. _ [](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=331hysz)

Rise immaginando la reazione della sua ragazza (la sua ragazza!) al secondo cuore "sbrilluccicoso" e si sentì calda nel petto. Sapeva che Sherlock aveva problemi ad esprimere affetto così esplicitamente, e vedere che aveva preso questa confidenza con lei la faceva sentire incredibilmente bene.

\- Mamma, vado da Sherlock! - disse, prendendo la borsa ed indossando il cappotto, il cappello e i guanti.

\- Stai passando tanto tempo da lei, - osservò la madre dal salotto, con tono stranamente poco ostile.

Joan si sistemò i guanti, non sapendo se dirglielo o meno. Non aveva nemmeno detto niente ad Harriet.

\- Mamma, ascolta...

-Joan, non mi devi dire nulla. L'importante è che tu sia felice, davvero, - disse lei, sorridendo.

-Davvero? E allora Harriet...

-In queste ultime settimane ci siamo parlate e ho capito di essere stata una pessima madre. Ho deciso che proverò a comportarmi meglio. Non so perché non te lo abbiamo detto, ma ora lo sai. Ah, e il 25 non prenderti impegni, cena con la famiglia al completo, viene anche la ragazza di Harriet. Porta anche Sherlock, se vuoi. Vorrei davvero conoscerla.

-Wow. Certo. Grazie, - rispose Joan, non sapendo che altro dire, scioccata.

-Anche se ci metterò un po' a smettere di desiderare un erede, - confessò la madre pensierosa.

-Per quello ci sono anche le adozioni e i donatori di sperma, sai? - rispose la ragazza ridendo. Sicuramente sarebbe stato un po' difficile per sua madre lasciar perdere certe convinzioni dal sapore aspro dell'omofobia, ma già il suo proposito di essere una madre migliore la faceva sperare. E lasciò l'appartamento sorridente.

****

\- Ciao! - salutò Sherlock, aprendo la porta e trovandosi davanti una Joan dagli occhi che le brillavano e un sacchetto di Tesco.

-È successo qualcosa? Hai gli occhi, - sorrise furbescamente, -  _ sbrilluccicosi _ .

-E dopo questa tua affermazione posso ritenermi una ragazza fortunata, - replicò gaiamente Joan, entrando. - Pare che mia madre e mia sorella vadano d'accordo di nuovo e sei invitata a cena da noi il 25. Se sei libera, ovviamente.

-Stai dicendo sul serio? - rispose Sherlock, sorpresa.

-Non ci credo nemmeno io, ma pare di sì, è incredibile! Quindi... ci sei? O hai impegni? 

-I miei partono subito la mattina del 25, quindi dovrei esserci. Wow.

\- Preparo un po' di cioccolata e intanto tu metti la puntata su Netflix?

-Già messa, aspettavo solo te.

Una decina di minuti dopo, con le tazze di cioccolata calda fumanti appoggiate sul tavolino, la sigla di  _ Doctor Who  _ che stava iniziando, la testa di Sherlock appoggiata sulle sue gambe e le sue mani che accarezzavano gentilmente i capelli ricci e mori della ragazza, Joan poté finalmente pensare con un sorriso, incondizionatamente, di aver trovato il suo posto nel mondo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [6] Non conoscendo marche di case produttrici di cioccolato, a parte Cadbury, ho pensato di cercare su Internet e la cioccolata calda di Tesco è al secondo posto in questo articolo (https://www.goodhousekeeping.co.uk/institute/food-reviews/hot-chocolate), mentre Cadbury era al posto subito dopo. Mi sono fidata. Stranamente però non si fa col latte, bensì con l’acqua bollente.  
> [7] Ho optato per l’inglese perché in italiano mi stonava.
> 
> Note finali:  
> Prima fanfiction che pubblico nel fandom di Sherlock. Wow. Un ringraziamento sincero va a Elena (scrittrice in canna), che mi ha aiutata a sviluppare la storia, ha ascoltato e assecondato i miei scleri e soprattutto ha betato la OS che avete appena letto. Grazie mille se avete letto fin qui!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It's My Job To Protect Your Heart (even when no one is trying to steal it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646213) by [Elysya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysya/pseuds/Elysya), [MichelaGuerra1895](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelaGuerra1895/pseuds/MichelaGuerra1895)




End file.
